Izaya x Erika
by ArtistLightYear
Summary: The sly Izaya Orihara came across an unconscious Erika Karisawa. The Erika who used Izaya's nicknames for her own fun, and roamed Ikebukuro with her eccentric reputation. The Erika that intrigued him. Izaya decided to make her his new toy. Anyhow, he could use some entertainment. Chapter 1. IZAYA X ERIKA First FanFic


**Erizaya**

Chapter 1

by ArtistLightYear

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

Erika woke to find herself in a dark room, staring at the ceiling.

'_I don't remember coming here.'_

Still not completely awake, she tilted her head slightly, taking in a view of her surroundings.

'_This is just like the story in the manga that Walker was talking about.'_

A shiver went down her spine.

'_It's so cold.'_

"It is quite cold, isn't it?"

Erika froze.

'_That voice.'_

"Izaya?"

Izaya was playing his personal board game, not disturbed by Erika's presence in the slightest.

"Yes, my dear Erika?" He moved a chess piece, making a _tap_ noise.

Erika paused. On a typical day she would joke around, asking where Shizuo was. This day was an unusual exception.

"Where are we?" Her voice was calm. Fear wasn't what she felt. Curiosity was.

_Tap. Tap._

Izaya stopped playing to face Erika with a smirk.

"Why, we're in my room of course." Izaya's answer was playful.

Fully awake from hearing Izaya's reply, Erika sat up, curious of what lay in his room. Since it was so dark, she crawled around until she found a bookshelf, where she searched for anything of interest.

'_No manga here.'_

Erika looked around to see what else he had in his room.

"Humans are just so fascinating." Izaya observed Erika as she tried to take in as much of his room as she could.

After minutes of touring around his room, she came to the conclusion that she should think of a way to leave. Erika hugged her legs to herself, and lost herself in thought.

As she pondered, she ran her fingers through her loose hair.

'_Strange.'_

She twirled a lock of hair trying to figure out what felt so different.

'_Wait a - my hair, my hat!'_

Erika gasped in shock, patting her head to feel for her hat and braids.

"I couldn't keep my hands away, if you're wondering," Izaya teased.

Fascinated as he was, while Erika was still unconscious he took her hat off, and undid her braids, playing with her soft hair. He was like a little girl playing with her doll.

"This look suits you more," he stated with a slight smile. "Gives you a, shall I say, wild look that matches your untamed personality."

Erika blushed. She didn't know what he meant that as, if it was a compliment or simple teasing. That's the thing about Izaya though, it's impossible to uncover his true intentions.

"Come here." Izaya leaned his chin on his hand, and gave her a seductive expression.

'_I have to be cautious.'_

Erika decided to cooperate; she didn't want to cause further trouble. She slowly stood up and took slow steps towards Izaya. He smiled.

"You don't have to be cautious. I would only bite for your pleasure," teased Izaya. He enjoyed playing with her.

"What do you want with me, Izaya?" Erika asked softly, stopping for his reply before moving further.

"I want to play with you, and for you to play along."

Erika decided not to reply to that, and continued to cautiously advance towards him.

Izaya put on his signature sarcastic smile.

"Good, come here, like the cute puppy you are", Izaya stated in a sarcastic voice to match his smile.

Erika once again blushed. She didn't understand why she kept blushing as his teasing.

Once she got closer to him, Izaya stood up, and walked towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and started leaning his face down to hers.

'_Oh no. What will he do?'_

Izaya came close enough for their noses to touch. He paused slightly with a smirk, before moving down to her neck. Erika was frozen. She waited for Izaya to continue with what he wanted, for she knew not to get in his way.

"I've just been so tempted", Izaya declared in a whisper.

Erika felt his warm breath on her neck, sending light shivers to her shoulders. She had seen scenes similar to this in anime and manga. A helpless girl, and a man who had enough control to do what he wanted with her.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I had the chance to touch your hair. I can't resist any longer", Izaya confessed.

He placed his hand in Erika's hair, and then dived in to smell it. His free hand moved to hold onto her other shoulder, and his body closed the small gap between them. Erika could only blush and gasp in shock. Izaya placed his hand behind her neck to pull her closer to him.

As swiftly as he began, he stopped.

"Oh, of course, I knew this smell was familiar", Izaya declared.

Izaya pulled apart with a satisfied expression.

"Huh?" Erika was shocked by his sudden change in behavior.

"Your hair has the scent of lavenders. It's very calming", Izaya stated. It was as if his demeanor had not changed in the slightest.

"A hair fetish?" Erika was embarrassed for saying her thought openly.

Izaya gave a slight laugh and smiled.

"Not quite. It was just so tempting," he played with a lock of her hair. "I was allured by your scent." His eyes melted into hers. "You just smell so delicious."

A phone rang in the distance.

"Ah, that's for me. Make yourself comfy", Izaya said with a mockingly happy voice, and left to answer the call.

"This is so strange", Erika said to herself.

She realized the room was still dark, so she searched for a light switch. In the process, she found her hat and held onto it. She wouldn't risk losing it again. The light switch was right next to the door, where Erika was able to take a good look at his lit room. It seemed smaller then it was in the dark. Although it was much larger than the average bedroom.

Erika wanted to get an idea of the view he had. She expected him to live in the pent house of his apartment, or somewhere with a good view of the city below. She walked towards the window and opened the blinds. She was shocked.

"Oh, silly me, didn't I mention? We're not in Ikebukuro anymore", Izaya said with his archetypal smile while standing in the doorway.

'_Oh no.'_


End file.
